Night with the Boss
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Lillianne is the only one to stay behind one night to work at the office, but she realizes she isn't the only one there. Her boss, Mr. Hikari also works over night and she's tempted to find out what he hides behind his mask. KillerxLillianne, done for mamuzelkittycat and m-rated and AU


**Night with the Boss**

**Summary: **Lillianne is the only one to stay behind one night to work at the office, but she realizes she isn't the only one there. Her boss, Mr. Hikari also works over night and she's tempted to find out what he hides behind his mask. KillerxLillianne, done for mamuzelkittycat and m-rated and AU

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **KillerxLillianne

…**.**

Lillianne was the youngest person to ever work at the Hikari Company. Yes, she was only 17-years old, having graduated from high school at the age of 16. She was very smart and her parents (adoptive mother and father) supported her all the way.

Lillianne was small at her age, at a total height of five feet and one inch. Her long red hair was pulled into a bun, with the entire left side of her face covered by long, red bangs. Her eyes, which were a crystalline blue, stared intently at the screen in front of her face.

She wore an outfit consisting of a knee-length skirt and a white blouse with flat shoes. She hated wearing skirts; it wasn't her style. She knew her mother hated wearing skirts also and was usually forced into one.

"Hey Lily," Inuppe Murasaki, Lillianne's best friend at the company, popped her head into Lillianne's box. "What are you doing tonight?"

Lillianne thought for a moment before she replied. "I'm working late tonight. I gotta catch up on some stuff."

Inuppe was actually almost as young as Lillianne, but a few years older. "Ya sure?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, I gotta do those charts for Mr. Hikari."

"Hmmm, speaking of Mr. Hikari, look whose coming." Inuppe motioned over to the left and Lillianne swerved around in her chair to observe her boss. Her boss was tall, very tall, with long blonde hair and a mask over his face to conceal it. His skin was tanned and he was usually quiet and soft-spoken. People called him a pushover, but he wasn't the boss of his own company for no reason.

"I've always wondered what he's hiding underneath that mask of his." Inuppe spoke.

"Everyone's always wondered." Lillianne brushed a bang out of her face and the two watched as Mr. Hikari walked through the boxes on the 45th floor of the building and then disappeared into his office. Lillianne shrugged and turned back in her spinney chair to continue working.

When 9 o'clock came around, everyone had already left by eight and Lillianne was now one chart away from finishing them all. Once she got the last one done, she would give them to Mr. Hikari and then be on her way home.

"Aha!" the redhead exclaimed as she finished the last chart and printed it out. "Finished!" she grabbed the sheet, placed it on top of the pile and stacked it neatly before skipping over to Mr. Hikari's office door and knocking on it. "Mr. Hikari, I have those charts done for you."

There was silence for a moment and then she heard him say 'Come in'. Lillianne opened the door and walked in, seeing how dark the room was. The only light that came into the room was the moonlight from the full moon. Lillianne blinked and carefully walked over to the desk and placed the pile of papers on it.

"Mr. Hikari…?" she called out for him, looking around and her bangs swished with every movement. She turned around to go out, but yelled out in surprise when she saw that her boss was standing only two feet away from her. "Ah!" she gasped and put a hand to her pounding heart. "Ah, you scared me sir!"

His head tilted to the side a little. "Did I?"

Lillianne frowned. "It's not nice to scare people Mr. Hikari."

"Indeed." He seemed to agree.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Lillianne spoke. "U-um well…I should go. It's late." She went to walk past him when his rather large and tanned hand grasped her wrist and stopped her. Lillianne glanced at him with slightly wide eyes. "Um…s-sir…..what are you doing?"

Suddenly, he slowly reached up and grasped his mask and she heard a click as it finally came off. He dropped it onto his desk and she gasped when she finally saw his face. Long, blonde locks caressed his face and she saw through them, bright blue eyes that seemed to freeze her entire being.

He looked so young, maybe just a few years older than her. She came out of her phase when he pulled her to him and through his white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt, she felt rock hard muscles. The hand that had been around her wrist now went around her small waist and the other one held the back of her head as he leaned down towards her face.

Lillianne's face immediately went red and she tried to duck down out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. "S-sir….what are you-?" she never got to finish because he had closed the gap between them, kissing her gently. Lillianne inhaled sharply, her small protests muffled against his soft lips.

But as the seconds ticked by, she felt a growing desire in the pit of her chest and it increased, like a flame in the darkness. Her sapphire blue eyes slowly fluttered close and she gently returned the kiss. The hand on the back of her head moved and took her hair out, the red locks flowing down her back like waves.

The kiss became deeper and more urgent and he was holding her more tightly now, both of his arms around her waist. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip, begging for entry. She hesitated a little and then other thoughts were flown out of her mind as she slightly opened her mouth and a moan escaped from her mouth when his tongue slid over her own and along the roof of her mouth.

She felt them move and her butt bumped against the front of the desk. Next thing she knew, his hands gripped her hips and he lifted her onto the desk, moving things off including the pile of charts she had completed minutes ago. Her boss's lips moved away from her own and trailed hot kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, lightly nipping, licking and sucking in some sensitive places.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she moaned again, tangling her fingers in his soft blonde locks. She became aware of one of the hands that left her waist and had gone to her blouse, unbuttoning it one button at a time.

Lillianne finally came to her senses and pushed at his shoulders a little. "M…Mr. Hikari….." she stammered, blushing heavily. "T…this isn't right..."

He lifted his head from her neck and frowned. "Why not Lillianne? You are old enough to make your own decisions." He put his hands on either side of her and frowned even more. "Lillianne, I've wanted you from day 1. You were pretty oblivious to my hints, which is why I made you do those charts. I wanted to get you alone." He leaned and kissed the corner of her mouth. "But I won't do anything you don't want to do…at least for now."

Lillianne's eyes softened and she gently grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. He was right and she wanted him too. She pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted you too-."

"Killer. My first name is Killer." He spoke and bit lightly into her neck, earning a very small groan from her.

"Killer…." She said his name softly and tilted her head back as he assaulted her neck. He fully unbuttoned her blouse and pressed hot kisses against her heated skin while his hands crawled along her thighs. She kicked her shoes off and he practically grabbed her skirt and undies and pulled them down her legs and completely off. And he wasn't even naked yet!

Lillianne reached up and began to unbutton his white shirt and once she got that off, he suddenly flipped her over and she was lying with her stomach on the desk. His hands trailed down her sides, one staying on her hip while the other trailed down to rub between her legs. She closed her eyes and moaned loud, the several emotions that shot up and down her spine. "Killer…." She moaned his name breathlessly.

He leaned over her back, his bare and muscular chest pressing against her still clothed back. He licked a trail up to her ear and then slid one finger into her, starting a slow, thrusting motion. She moaned again, feeling a few beads of sweat roll down her face. He added a second finger and she squirmed underneath his body. When he added a third one and twisted all three of them, she shrieked, pain and pleasure shooting up her spine.

Her mind was drunk with nothing but Killer. His fingers left her and then that hand gripped her other hip and with a grunt, he shoved himself into her from behind. Lillianne screamed, throwing her head back and clutching the wooden desk for dear life. She struggled to catch up with her breathing as he thrusted hard and deep. He let out a deep-throated moan and pulled out, flipping her over onto her back and then surged in from the front.

Lillianne screamed again and clutched his arms for dear life as he held onto her hips and pounded into her. By this time, both of them were moaning from the sheer pleasure that they experienced together. She clenched her legs around him and could feel her peak coming. When he lifted her hips and drove himself as deep as he could into her, she threw her head back and screamed loud.

His breath hitched when her walls clamped down around him and both of them climaxed in a sweet bliss, moaning loudly. Both of them panted heavily and Lillianne winced when Killer pulled out of her gently and then buttoned his pants back up. He gently pulled her off the desk like a rag doll and sat on the carpet with her in his lap.

"Your first?" he murmured, burying his nose into her red hair.

She nodded and rested her head against his chest, yawning. "You?"

He shook his head. "Unfortually, no. I wish you had been my first Lillianne." He then stood up and handed her clothes to her. She carefully put them back on and when they were both fully dressed, they left.

Killer stopped in front of Lillianne's house and took off his mask to kiss her gently. She kissed back just as gently and he pulled away. "I will see you tomorrow Lillianne."

She smiled. "You too, Mr. Hikari."


End file.
